Silver Sorrow
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Epic sequel to Silver Tears! Dawn and Paul get into an argument that seperates them, but then Dawn gets kidnapped and is sent to the hospital after a terrifying encounter. Will the two young lovers bring themselves to forgive each other? Ikarishipping.
1. Paul's Big Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, this wouldn't even be a story.**

**YAY, another Ikarishipping! This is the sequel to my first story, Silver Tears. It place about 2-3 years after the events in Silver Tears (Let's just say they travel REEEEEEEEEEEEEALLY slow XDXDXDXDXD.)**

**Sorry for the OOCness in later chapters, I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible**

**Ok, now for the ages.**

**Dawn: 13**

**Paul: 14**

**Ash: 17**

**Brock: 21**

**And there are a few surprise characters you'll see later XDXDXD.**

**Anyways, enjoy XDXDXDXD.**

**Warning: Rated teen for mild cursing, temporary character death, and mild violence. Viewer's discretion advised.**

**Silver Sorrow**

**Chapter 1: Paul's Big Mistake**

_Two teenagers were in a hospital room, a young blue-haired girl and a violet-haired teenage boy. The young, blue-haired girl was on a hospital bed, suffering from a dangerously high fever. She was in critical condition, and things were looking grim for her. The violet haired teenage boy was beside her, crying and holding her ice cold hands. An oxygen mask covered the blue-haired girl's mouth and her skin was pale and sickly. She was barely breathing and her skin was glistening with sweat._

"_Damn it Dawn, please don't die on me!" The violet haired boy sobbed, tears flowing from his eyes. "I love you so much!"_

_Dawn looked at the violet haired boy in the eye weakly and gave a weak smile "I love you too… Paul…"_

"_I met up with your brother!" Paul said softly. "He told me that my way of training my Pokemon was the wrong way! I was actually weakening them and lowering their stamina and self-esteem! I now realize what Ash had been trying to tell me since I first became his rival! I promise that I'll change for the better! And when you have another contest, I'll be there, I promise!"_

_Dawn smiled sadly, her breathing getting harder by the minute. "I'm sorry, Paul, but there is no next time! For me that is! It's over for me, I'm done for! But I'm really glad that I could see you for one last time! Tell everyone that I tried my best and that I'm sorry!" Paul's eyes widened in horror. It was as if she knew she was a goner!_

"_What do you mean, Dawn?" Paul asked frantically. "Don't give up now! You can get through this! Damn it! Please don't die on me, not now!"_

_Dawn gave Paul a weak and sad smile, her breathing extremely hard and irregular. She weakly lifted her head and quickly kissed Paul on the cheek. As soon as she parted her lips, she stared into his sad eyes. She felt weak, sad, and hopeless._

"_Good-bye, Paul…" Dawn said weakly as she parted her lips, a sad and weak smile on her face. "No need to wo-" Before she could finish, Dawn's ocean blue eyes closed. Her head fell to one side, the same weak, sad smile still on her face. Paul's tears fell harder, holding the lifeless, blue-haired girl's hand in guilt and sorrow._

Paul woke up from the nightmare that he had experienced for the last few nights. His face was glistening with sweat. Even though it was just a nightmare, it seemed so real! He looked next to him. His girlfriend, Dawn, slept peacefully next to him, a gentle smile on her face. Paul sighed.

'It was that dream again…' Paul thought, 'Now I know it isn't coincidence, but I'd better not tell anyone about it because I don't want to cause any worry, especially to Dawn!'

Paul tried to fall asleep, but the dream seemed to be so real! Was it really a vision of the future? Was Dawn really going to die? No, he refused to believe! Soon, he grew exhausted from all his thoughts and fell into deep slumber, trying not to think about the terrible nightmare.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Hey, sleepy head, wake up!" said an irritated female voice.

Paul groaned, and covered his head with his sheets. "5 more minutes, troublesome."

The female voice pouted, and then took out a Pokeball. "Piplup, you know what to do!" the voice ordered ordered. At this, the small blue penguin Pokemon shot a light stream of bubbles at Paul's face. Paul grunted as the bubbles popped in front of him. The purple haired teenager grumbled as he got out of his violet colored sleeping bag and came face-to-face with a young, teenage girl with ocean-blue eyes and silky blue hair. She wore a black tank top, a pink miniskirt, and a white bandanna with a Pokeball logo.

"What is it now, troublesome?" Paul growled, annoyed.

The girl, or as troublesome as Paul called her, pouted. "It's not troublesome, it's Dawn! Get it right! Anyways, we need to eat breakfast! Then we have to go to the next town for my contest! Please don't say you forgot!"

Paul smirked. "What if I did?"

Dawn pouted. "You did forget, didn't you?" She asked.

Paul smirked. "Maybe…" He loved doing this to her. And she was always so cute when she was mad!

"ARG, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SARCASM!!" Dawn shouted, frustrated. She then gave a puppy dog pout. Paul loved it when she pouted. She always looked so cute! "This is what I hate about you!"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Paul said smirking, "Well, this is what I love abut you!" He said, kissing Dawn on the cheek. Dawn slightly blushed. She then left the tent to eat breakfast.

Paul soon followed, and groaned. He had been traveling with Dawn for a long time, and he still wasn't used to the cheerful and chill nature of Dawn's friends. Oh well, as long as he had Dawn, it didn't matter.

Ash, Brock and Dawn were all at the table, Ash, Paul's rival, was talking to Dawn, but had his mouth full. Paul simply rolled his eyes in disgust as specks of food flew from his mouth.

"Pathetic…" Paul grumbled. He then noticed the peaceful smile on Dawn's face as she laughed with her friends. Instantly, it reminded him of the same sad, weak smile on Dawn's face when she was dying in his dream. It made him shudder just thinking about it!

"Earth to Paul!" Dawn said, waving her hand in front of his face. Paul glanced at Dawn's face. She looked worried. "What's wrong? You look pale!"

"It's nothing," Paul said, grabbing his meal and eating inside Dawn's tent. Dawn pouted in worry.

"I wonder what's wrong." Ash said, blinking in confusion. "Paul always usually avoided us, but he'd never eat alone, especially with Dawn around."

Dawn looked sadly at the floor. 'Maybe he doesn't like me anymore!' She thought sadly. 'He has been avoiding me a lot lately.' The thought of this almost made Dawn cry, but she struggled to keep in her tears. She then took her empty plates, thanked Brock for the meal and started practicing for her contest.

**Pokemon Contest: Appeal round**

"Next up is Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" Marian said. Dawn clutched Ambipom's ball tightly. She bit her lip.

'I hope everyone is watching…' Dawn thought, now changed into her pink contest dress and her silky blue hair was now tied into a high ponytail.

As soon as Dawn entered, she saw everyone was there, except for Paul. This broke Dawn's heart.

'Paul, where are you?' She thought, worriedly 'Oh well, might as well get this over with.'

"Go, Ambipom!" Dawn shouted. "Start off with Swift!"

The Long-tail Pokemon emerged, it shot a twister of beautiful stars towards the air.

"Now finish with Double hit!" Dawn ordered.

Ambipom replied by swiftly striking the stars with its tail. This resulted in several fireworks. As Ambipom headed down, it landed on one of its arms expertly. The crowd and the judges loved Dawn's performance. Dawn smiled, satisfied. She then looked up hoping that Paul was there, but his seat was still empty. Dawn's smile turned into a frown, and she left the appeal stage glumly.

**Contest Battle: Final Round**

Dawn managed to make it to the final round. Though Paul wasn't there for any of it. This made Dawn lose focus on most of the battles, but she managed to pull through. She was in the middle of a contest battle with her rival, and childhood friend, Kenny.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted.

"Prinplup, dodge and use Drill Peck!" Kenny ordered.

Prinplup managed to pull off an impressive dodge, making Dawn's points go slightly down. Prinplup then spun around, ready to attack.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool!" Dawn ordered.

Piplup nodded, and held a large whirlpool over its head. Before Prinplup could reach it, it was hit hard by the whirlpool, making Kenny's points go down a lot.

"Time up!" Marian said enthusiastically. "The winner is-"

'Please be me…' Dawn thought.

"-Dawn from Twinleaf Town!" Marian said in the same cheerful voice.

Dawn smiled cheerfully. 'Yes! I won!' She then looked at Paul's supposed seat, but it was still empty. Dawn cheerfulness quickly turned to sorrow once more. 'Though, it's not the same if Paul's not watching…'

"Grats, Dee-dee, You were awesome!" Kenny said cheerily.

"Don't call me that!" Dawn said glumly. She then went to accept the ribbon. Kenny looked puzzled. What was wrong with Dawn?

Dawn accepted the ribbon given by Marian, but instead of holding high as usual, she just smiled at the crowd, and left to get changed to her normal clothes.

'I wonder what Paul was doing that would make him miss my contest…' Dawn thought. 'I need some fresh air before I go and change my clothes." She left the contest building, and met with an unexpected surprise. A tear fell from her eyes.

"Paul, how could you?" Dawn muttered softly to herself, more tears falling from her face. "Is this really more important then my contest? Do you not love me anymore?"

What Paul was doing was completely something he could do any time. He was training his Pokemon, using his same, old 5 on 1 tactic. Dawn turned to walk away, tears in her eyes. But Paul noticed her.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Paul asked. "You look so sad!"

Dawn turned around, face filled with rage. "Why'd you miss my contest?" She asked angrily. "Did it slip your mind? Is your memory that bad? I told you this morning for Pete's sake!"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Of course I remembered-"

"Then why'd you not come, huh? Is training more important than my contest?" Dawn asked angrily. Her face then returned to sorrow. Her voice became softer "Why Paul? Do you hate me now? Am I really that troublesome?"

It was now Paul's turn to snap. "I didn't come because I didn't feel like coming!" He said harshly. "I don't need to waste my time watching some weak, pathetic girl show off her cutesy, weak Pokemon! I have much better things to be doing! Does that answer your question now?" Paul paused. What did he just say right now? He couldn't believe that those harmful words came out of his mouth. He hoped that she didn't take him seriously.

But Dawn did take it seriously, and it was all she needed to hear. She stared down, covering her eyes. "So I'm a waste of time, huh?" She said glumly, "Fine, if that's how you feel about me, you're better off traveling on your own!" Dawn turned around, a single tear falling to the ground. This left Paul in panic. What had he done? He just hurt the feelings of Dawn and had broken her heart, again! Wait a minute, this was all too familiar. It was happening exactly like his dream.

"Dawn, wait," Paul shouted. He couldn't let his nightmare come true! "I'm-"

Dawn turned around. Her teary face was bright red with rage. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME!! THIS 'PATHETIC GIRL AND HER WEAK, CUTESY POKEMON' WAS BETTER OFF ALONE ANYWAYS!!" Dawn said in an extremely harsh and angry tone. It almost, no, it really hurt him. At this, Dawn ran into the contest building, But Paul noticed the trail of tears that followed her. He stood there, frozen in terror. This was going too much like his nightmare!

'Oh, no…What have I done?' Paul thought in horror. 'If this is going like my nightmare, if Dawn is left alone, she'll be in great danger!'

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dawn continued to running, heading to the changing room. Her face was filled with tears. 'That jerk! I can't believe that I was actually in love with him! I can't believe that I thought he could change!'

Dawn was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't know that she had bumped into someone. Dawn and the person she bumped into fell to the floor. She was about to apologize, but her eyes widened when she found out that she had bumped into a mysterious cloaked figure who loomed over her creepily, emitting a strange, ominous aura that sent a chill down Dawn's spine.

**Mahahahahaha, cliff hanger. (I'll be doing this a lot so…yeah…) How I love torturing my readers. XDXDXD**

**Wow, after writing this chapter, I discovered that my writing has improved a lot since I wrote Silver Tears. O.o **

**Lol, the dream would've made an excellent prologue! But I was feeling nice and just made it part of the first chapter, so feel grateful XDXDXDXD!**

**Arg, Paul you jerk! Why'd you hurt Dawn's feelings? (Paul: -Vein pops- Cause you made me!)**

**Arg, the contest sucked a lot, I know. But I wanted to rush it so I could get on with teh drama and fluff XDXDXDXDXD. After all, this is an Ikarishipping fic made by meh XDXDXDXD.**

**Anyways, sorry for the short chapter, it was a lot shorter than I expected. I promise the next few one chapters will be longer.**

**Ooooooo, who could the cloaked figure be? And what'll happen to Dawn? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Anyways, review!**

**Honou**


	2. Dawnnapped Once More

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, some other person who had no life does…(too lazy to look it up…)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, some other person who had no life does… (too lazy to look it up…)**

**Well, next chapter! What'll happen to Dawn? Well, read and find out!**

**Chapter 2: Dawn-napped again**

Dawn's face looked in terror as the cloaked figure stared at her. Dawn watched in horror as the cloaked figure slowly went closer to her. 'What does this guy want with me? I have a bad feeling about him!' Expecting to get kidnapped, attacked or possibly raped, Dawn closed her eyes tightly bracing herself. But the cloaked figure just offered his hand.

"Sorry about that!" He said carefreely, but gently, "I wasn't looking ahead!"

Dawn was puzzled. But she offered the hand and smiled. "No, it's ok, mister." She said politely. "I'm sorry for bumping into you! I guess I wasn't looking ahead!"

"It's fine, don't worry about it!" He said lazily, placing his hands behind his head. Dawn smiled and headed to the changing room. The figure also headed into his direction, but looked back. He couldn't help, but smile.

"Wow, Dawn, you've improved a lot! Oh, of course, you've had a lot of experience from traveling, duh…" He muttered, chuckling as he placed his hands behind his head. "Man, it's been about 5 years since I've seen you. You've grown and matured so much from the sweet, innocent little girl I once knew when I was only 10!"

A few minutes after Dawn got dressed into her normal clothes. She came out and was greeted by her friends.

"Hey, Dawn! You were great! Grats on getting your ribbon!" Ash raised his hand in a high five motion.

Dawn didn't return the high five. Instead she just gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Ash!" She said. She then passed her friends, "C'mon, guys, let's get going! You have a gym battle to go to!"

Ash stared at Dawn, puzzled. She would always give him high fives when offered. "Dawn, did something happen, and where's Paul?"

Dawn flashed at Ash angrily. "That jerk decided that I was just a big waste of time! Who needs him anyways?" She then stormed off in anger. Her friends followed in silence.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

After a few minutes of traveling, the group thought that it would be a great time to camp and rest. Ash and Brock were worried about Dawn, she had been quiet the entire trip. And when they set up their individual tents, Dawn sat on a rock and stared into the sky after she finished her tent.

"Dawn, did something happen between you and Paul?" Ash asked, gently. "You've been extremely quiet lately.

"It's nothing…" Dawn mumbled glumly, staring into the sky.

"Are you sure?" Ash said, his eyebrow raised, "You seem to miss him a lot."

Dawn stood up. Ash's mention of Paul obviously irritated her. "Who would miss that jerk anyways?" She said angrily. "I can't believe that I actually ever loved him! And I can't believe that I was stupid enough to believe that he loved me back!" At this, Dawn stormed to her tent and zipped it up tightly. Ash sighed. Brock grinned weakly.

"From the looks of things, Dawn was really hurt from whatever Paul did to her." Brock said sadly.

Ash nodded. "Yeah… I guess so!"

In the tent, Dawn was hugging her pillow and was crying on it.

'Damn it, I miss him so much!' Dawn thought with tears falling from her eyes, 'Why does he have to be so cruel to everyone, even the ones close to him! I thought that he loved me! I thought he could change! Damn it, it's just not the same without his warmth!'

Dawn's face softened, tears still falling from her eyes. 'I guess I love him more than I thought…' She thought softly. She lay there, crying for a few more minutes. Then she became drowsy on her thoughts and fell into a deep sleep.

Memories of Paul and herself together flowed through her mind. When it was nighttime, he would sit next to her. She would snuggle close to him and he would put his arm around her, stroking her hair. It made her happy. But it felt strange when he wasn't there, keeping her warm.

A few more minutes later, Dawn woke up from her sleep. In the time she was asleep, she just couldn't get her mind off of Paul and what had happened. She needed him!

"I can't take it anymore!" Dawn said softly to herself, "I'll have to face him sooner or later!" And so, Dawn got out of her tent, she faced her friends.

"Guys, there's something that I have to do!" Dawn said softly. "It turns out that I missed Paul a lot more than I thought!"

Ash smiled. "I thought so! You haven't been your cheerful self lately so I knew that something was up!" Dawn blushed slightly. Was she really not being herself?

"I'll send Staravia to help you find Paul!" Ash said cheerily, obviously glad that Dawn was back to normal. Dawn nodded, thanking her friends for helping her out. Staravia flew off, searching for Paul. When it returned, Ash thanked it and told Dawn.

"It turns out that he's not far from here!" Ash said cheerily, "Staravia will guide you, so don't worry!"

"Be sure to be back by lunch!" Brock said, smiling.

Dawn nodded. "Thanks for helping me guys, and don't worry, I'll be back as soon as possible!" She thanked her friends once more, and ran off, unaware of the danger looming deep in the forest.

Dawn continued to run, following Staravia. 'Please! Still be there, Paul!' Dawn thought, she was so caught up on her thoughts, that she did not notice the shadow hiding behind the bush, ready to attack her.

Suddenly, when she least expected it, the shadow emerged from the bush, rushing for her! Dawn's eyes widened, but she remained calm. She held Piplup's Pokeball.

"Piplup, Staravia, attack," Dawn ordered.

The two Pokemon nodded, they prepared their attacks, but they were hit hard by a powerful claw. Defenseless, Dawn reached for another Pokeball, but the shadow was faster, and grabbed her throat with its muscular claws, pinning her to a tree. Dawn gripped her attacker's massive claws, struggling to break free and dropping the Pokeball held in her hand. Dawn closed her eyes in pain as she was slammed hard to a tree.

"Ugh…" Dawn groaned as she was lifted from the ground by her attacker, trying to pry its iron grasp and her legs flailing, desperate to break free. She was able to see it more clearly now that it wasn't moving so fast. It was a tough looking purple Pokemon that almost resembled a scorpion. It glared at her with deadly, cold eyes. Dawn whimpered, trying to pry its death grip. It had two strong claws and powerful looking jaws. Dawn groaned as both of its claws wrapped around her throat tightly.

"A…Drapion? Then that means…" Dawn choked weakly, realizing who her attacker was. Then two more Pokemon emerged, a person was riding on one. It was an Ariados and a Salamence. An older woman with blue eyes and silver hair rode on the Salamence. Dawn's eyes widened in horror. "It…can't be…Hunter…J?"

Hunter J simply stared at Dawn calmly. She narrowed her eyes, and snapped her fingers. This made Drapion intensify its hold. Dawn closed her eyes weakly and clenched her teeth in pain as Drapion's claw encased her poor neck. She groaned once more from the intensity applied on her poor, slender throat. She tried to reach for a Pokeball, but Drapion noticed and slammed her to the tree hard. Dawn choked and coughed violently as she was slammed hard to the tree, her body growing weak and searing with pain.

"Can't… breathe!" Dawn choked weakly. Her head turned toward her two Pokemon, an eye opened weakly. "Piplup, Staravia, go get help! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!"

The two Pokemon stood up shaking off their injuries. They had to save her, no matter what she wanted! Staravia charged with a Brave Bird and Piplup used its Bubblebeam attack.

"Salamence, Hyper Beam!" Hunter J ordered calmly. The powerful Dragon Pokemon hit Piplup's attack and Staravia hard with a yellowish beam. Staravia collided into Piplup and the two Pokemon were slammed hard to a tree Ariados then took this chance bind them to a tree with its String Shot. The two Pokemon struggled to break free, but Salamence's Hyper Beam had damaged them too much. Dawn whimpered with helplessness, her desperate kicks ineffective against the powerful Drapion. Her situation was completely…hopeless. J's Drapion was just too strong and there was no one around to help her. She felt completely useless as her eyes began to droop with weakness. She began to lose consciousness as Drapion intensified its grip on her.

"Somebody, anybody!" She pleaded softly and weakly, "Help!" At her final, desperate cry for help, she passed out, her arms falling limply by her sides and her legs no longer thrashing.

**Back with Ash and Brock**

Ash and Brock were becoming extremely worried. Several hours have passed and Dawn still didn't return!

"Dawn has been gone for a long time! Even though she loves Paul a lot, she's responsible enough to know that we have lunch by now!" Ash said worriedly, "What if something happened to her?"

"I don't know," Brock said, a bit calmer. "I think we should go look for her!"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I think so too!" The two ran off to see what had happened to her. They later found Piplup and Staravia still tied to a tree. Ash and Brock helped them out. Then Piplup explained everything that happened.

"Pip! Piplup! Pip!" Piplup said, waving its flippers frantically, holding a note that was tucked in an envelope in its flippers. Ash took the note and his eyes widened. A picture of Dawn unconscious and held captive by Drapion's claws was taped to the envelope. The picture made his blood boil.

Dear friends of the little blue-haired brat:

I have your little blue-haired friend. If you want to see her again, meet me at the location in the back of this note. In exchange for your Pikachu, I will give back your friend. You must also promise to never interfere with my plans again! I am only giving you one hour. If you're even one second late, well, let's just say that she will be the perfect present to one of my clients!

Great doing business with you,

J

Ash turned the back of the letter. It told the location where Dawn was. He gritted his teeth and clenched the note tightly. The thought of J smirking at Dawn's bound and struggling form made his blood boil. The thought of what J was currently doing with her and Dawn slaving away for one of J's clients made his blood boil even more. He then turned to Brock.

"Brock!" Ash said, his face filled with panic and his eyes flashing with rage. He showed Brock the letter and the picture. Ash explained what was in the letter. "Dawn was kidnapped and is taken hostage by Hunter J! She wants to make a deal with us! She said that in exchange for Pikachu and if we promised to never interfere with her plans again, she would release Dawn. But if we're even one second late, she'll be in terrible danger! J's only giving us one hour! What do we do?"

Brock narrowed his eyes (Er, that is, if they can get any narrower than they already are XDXDXDXD). "First of all, we need a plan, going there without a plan would be suicide! Who knows what that Drapion can do to her?!"

So, the two took some time to think of a plan. Once they agreed with one, Ash returned Staravia and Piplup into their balls. Luckily, Dawn managed to leave a few of her Pokeballs behind. Ash tucked them into his backpack. They then ran to the location Hunter J wanted them to go to. The cloaked figure from Dawn's Pokemon contest watched from afar, even though his face was covered by his hood, it was easy to tell that he was worried.

"I hope Dawn will be okay!" The mysterious person said worriedly. Then an Infernape emerged from its ball, growling lowly with its fists clenched. It looked ready to battle. The cloaked young man smiled and patted Infernape on the shoulder.

"Calm down, Infernape! This isn't our problem to deal with and we shouldn't get involved, even if the one in trouble is Dawn! I'm sorry, I want to help them out as much as you do, but all we can do is watch, for now. If we try to interfere even a little bit, Dawn could get seriously hurt! You know that, don't you Infernape? Don't worry, if she tries any form of deception, we'll be there!" He said reassuringly. He glanced at his Pokemon, waiting for her approval.

Infernape simply snorted, and returned to its ball. It understood how its master felt. The cloaked young man smiled and then followed Ash and Brock secretly. Even if he couldn't interfere, if anything happened, he would be there.

**DUN DUN DUN!! What'll happen to Dawn. Uh oh, I sense trouble!**

**Paul: Of course you sense trouble, you're the author!**

**Me: Oh, yeah, you have a point there!**

**Paul: -rolls eyes- Idiot…**

**Me: Yeah, I'm an idiot! Well you wanna know what? I'M PROUD OF IT! SO YEAH, I'M PROUD AND I'M AND IDIOT. THAT MAKES ME A PROUD IDIOT XDXDXDXDXD **

**Paul: Pathetic…**

**Me: -ignores- Ok, anyways guys, please review. If you don't, I'll go Brawl on this guy… (Yes I'm a huge Brawl fanatic XDXDXDXD) –Suddenly gets a Nintendo Wii with Brawl in it. All Pokemon characters come out and prepare their Final Smashes-**

**Paul: Oh shit…**

**Me: Meheheheheheheheh…..**

**Jkjk, -Paul sighs in relief- but reviews are appreciated as usual.**

**Oh yeah, and I used Hunter J as the main villain because Team Rocket is too stupid, and I didn't want to write the stupid motto again. Besides, J's more dangerous than those buffoons'll ever be XDXDXDXD. And besides, Team Rocket is mainly for comedy relief if you ask me. They would never do anything like KILL a person. But J would (probably, most likely… I mean c'mon, she tried to crush Ash to death with her Drapion and sent him falling from, who knows how high! If you didn't watch that one Riolu episode… then… yeah…I just spoiled it for you XDXDXD) so I thought she would be the best villain for this story! And I know, I didn't use her petrifier thingy. I just didn't feel like using it in this story XDXDXD.**

**Anyways, until next chapter! Please review!! . **

**Honou**


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, Ikarishipping would take over the world and Ash would already be with Misty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, Ikarishipping would take over the world and Ash would already be with Misty. (For Pete's sake, why'd they have to replace her? She was one of my favorite female characters, second to Dawn of course XDXDXDXD.)**

**Ok, this is the next chapter! I hope you're enjoying it so far!**

**I'm kinda disappointed with the last chapter, it got absolutely no reviews…**

**Oh well, maybe this chapter will be better**

**Anyways, now we'll find out what happens to Dawn XDXDXDXD.**

**Warning: This chapter has a surprise ending and extreme OOCness! Viewer's discretion advised!**

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Surprise**

Dawn finally gained consciousness, her neck still sore from being strangled by Drapion. She was in the tight clutches of the same Pokemon that had attacked her back in the forest and two of her Pokeballs were quite the distance away from her. She remembered that she had left Piplup and her supposed back up Pokemon behind. She looked around her. Where was she? She continually looked around until she saw Hunter J, sitting on a rock and waiting patiently. Dawn glared at her angrily. Hunter J saw her and smirked.

"Good Morning! It's about time you woke up, brat!" Hunter J said calmly. "How does it feel to be the damsel in distress, hm?"

Dawn's narrowed her eyes angrily at Hunter J. "First of all, the name's Dawn, not brat or any other name like that! Second of all, what do you want with me? How'd you find me? And third of all, you'd better let me go right now, or else!"

Hunter J chuckled, amused by Dawn's feeble threat. "Are you trying to threaten me? Or else what? What can you possibly do to me in your situation? You're in no situation to be talking back at me or asking me questions, not when I can do this!" At this, she snapped her fingers. Drapion lifted Dawn high above the ground and gave her slender body a bone-crushing squeeze with both of its muscular arms.

"Ugh!!" Dawn groaned, teeth clenched in pain and eyes shut tightly with weakness. J smirked and walked closer to Dawn. Soon she was so close, that Dawn could almost feel her breath. She leaned close so she could whisper in her ear.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Hunter J asked sadistically, grinning coldly as she wrapped her hand around Dawn's slender neck and clasped it tightly. Dawn groaned in pain as she was strangled by J, her eyes shut weakly and her teeth clenched in pain. J smirked and clenched her fists tighter.

Dawn groaned even louder, making pained choking sounds as she struggled for air from the iron grip that wrapped around her throat and from Drapion's claws that were tightly around her waist. She felt as if she was going to pass out. Desperate to loosen J's grip, she tried kicking her legs, hoping that J would release her if she kicked hard enough. However, this just made Drapion squeeze her waist harder. Hunter J simply smirked at Dawn's desperate kicks for freedom and intensified her grip on her. Dawn groaned once more, making J smirk even more! She enjoyed seeing Dawn in so much pain and misery.

"Y…you won't get away with, whatever you're planning!" Dawn finally choked weakly, but bravely. She had to show that she was not getting weaker, no matter how much pain she was in! She weakly opened one of her eyes slightly in pain. "Just you wait! Ash'll come and find a way to get me out of this mess! Your plan will fail just like the last few times! And then, you'll regret ever messing with me or my friends!"

J simply smirked. "We'll see about that! Now no more talking or else I'll make sure you never even get to see your friends again!" She then released her steely grasp and snapped her fingers, telling Drapion to loosen its hold and to set her on the ground. Dawn's expression relaxed and she began coughing violently for air, she felt relieved standing on ground again. Her neck was throbbing and her waist was aching. She felt really weak, her vision beginning to get blurry.

'Please!' Dawn thought weakly, after finally catching her breath. 'Somebody help me!' Then everything went black, weakness and exhaustion finally consuming her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ash and Brock finally reached the place they had to go to. Ash sent out his Chimchar and explained everything to it. Chimchar nodded and buried underground. Ash and Brock then nodded, and then they confronted Hunter J.

"It's about time you made it! I thought you'd never come!" Hunter J said coldly while smirking, "Now if you agree to give me your Pikachu and to never bother me again, I will return your friend, no harm done."

"Where's Dawn!" Ash said angrily, "There's no deal unless we get to see her!"

Hunter J smirked. "Fine, Drapion bring her over here!" At J's command, the large, purple scorpion Pokemon brought in a weak-looking blue haired girl who was around 13 years old. She was barely conscious and looked hurt and was bruised very badly. Her Pokeballs were once again on her waist, though she was way too weak to use them. And even if she was strong enough, she already knew what would happen if she tried anything stupid.

"Dawn!" Ash said, running towards her, but Ariados swooped in and stopped him from getting any closer. The Pokemon growled at Ash. Ash glared at J, who was still smirking.

"First hand over your Pikachu, then I'll give you your little girlfriend back!" She said coldly.

Ash smirked. "I have a better idea!"

As soon as he said that, Chimchar emerged from the ground, ready to attack Drapion. It prepared a punch on the large scorpion Pokemon, but J remained calm, as if she knew this was coming.

"Did you honestly think that that childish trick would work on me?" J asked coldly. "Salamence, Hyper Beam!" The Dragon Pokemon came from the air and aimed an intense beam of yellow light at Chimchar.

"Hapinny use Secret Power on Salamence, quick!" Brock ordered quickly. The small Pink Pokemon nodded and prepared to use its attack.

"Ariados, counter with String Shot…" J ordered calmly. Before Happiny could attack, Brock and Happiny were tied to a tree. Happiny swiftly cut through the stings with its strength, but it was too late. Chimchar had fallen to the floor, injured badly by the Hyper Beam.

Ash ran to Chimchar's side. "Chimchar, are you ok?" The Fire Type nodded its head weakly while smiling. Ash smiled back. Then he glared at J.

Hunter J then glared back at Ash coldly. "I'm disappointed! I thought that you guys knew better, but now you'll pay! You tried to fool me, and now your friend here pays the price!" She snapped her fingers, Drapion then squeezed Dawn's slender body tightly with its muscular claws and lifting her high into the air.

"Uh… ugh…" Dawn groaned, tears of pain rolling down her weakly closed eyes. She could almost feel her bones cracking from the incredible pressure. Ash gritted his teeth, his fists clenched. Brock turned the other way, he couldn't bear to look. Their situation now was much different than the one involving Team Rocket! In the Team Rocket situation, they were hurting her just for torture and amusement, but this time, J was hurting her as if she wanted to KILL her!

"Leave her alone! She's been through enough already!" Ash shouted angrily. J simply narrowed her eyes coldly.

"You should've thought of that before you tried to fool me!" J said emotionlessly, glaring coldly at the suffering blue-haired girl whose eyes were closed weakly. She looked as if in terrible pain. "If you hadn't tried anything stupid, your friend wouldn't be in this predicament! You should have accepted my generous offer while you had the chance, but it's too late for forgiveness now!"

Ash clenched his fists, he couldn't take seeing Dawn in so much pain like this anymore. He had to save her, before she suffocated to death, or worse…

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash ordered quickly. "And hurry!"

Pikachu nodded, and hopped off of Ash's shoulder, its tail glowed with energy.

"Drapion, put this brat out of her misery with your Poison Fang! I'm getting sick of her groaning!" Hunter J ordered coldly, noticing Ash's desperate attempt to save Dawn.

The powerful Poison-type Pokemon responded with no remorse at the young, blue-haired girl. It sank its massive jaws into Dawn's neck, poison dripping from its fangs. Dawn's eyes widened in pain, and then drooped weakly. She felt a warm liquid trickle down her neck. She turned her head towards the wound and her eyes widened. Blood…

Dawn opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out, she was in too much pain! Her body began to limp and weaken as the scorpion Pokemon pumped poison into her system, pain searing throughout her entire body.

Dawn's pain motivated Pikachu more as it slammed Drapion with its tail, hard. The scorpion Pokemon released Dawn. The injured, blue haired girl fell to the floor, breathing hard and apparently with difficulty. Her eyes were shut tightly in pain. Brock ran to Dawn's side, checking how bad the wound was. Hunter J narrowed her eyes.

"Hmph, that's it for now…" Hunter J said calmly. "The brat's as good as dead anyways. I have no need for her anymore!" At this, she hopped on her Salamence and returned her Drapion and Ariados. She prepared to take flight.

Ash glared at J angrily. "Come back here, you coward!"

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about your little friend over there…" J said coldly. Ash gritted his teeth as J left. Brock was with Dawn. His face looked pale and grim.

"Ash, forget about her!" Brock said frantically, "It's Dawn, her condition is terrible!"

Ash soon forgot about J and ran to Dawn's side, though he still regretted letting J escape yet again. Dawn's skin was pale and was glistening with sweat. She was breathing extremely hard and her eyes were closed tightly. Her hand was over her wounded shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. Ash looked extremely worried, holding the hand that wasn't covering the wound. It was as cold as ice! He also checked her forehead. She was burning with an intense fever. She was very sick!

"Dawn… Are you ok?" Ash asked softly and gently. "Your hand, it's… so cold…

Dawn opened her ocean blue eyes. They were only mere slits from the intensity of the poison, her breathing still hard.

"G… guys? Am I… dying?" She asked weakly, looking into both of her friend's eyes.

Ash shook his head, holding Dawn's hand tightly. "It's ok, Dawn! Everything'll be fine! No need to worry!"

Dawn's face looked hopeless and weak. She wanted to believe Ash's words, but she knew that this was definitely a time to worry. She looked so vulnerable and miserable lying on the grass. She was so innocent and confused, as if she had no idea what was happening to her.

"Guys, I feel so weak, so… dizzy! The pain… it's unbearable! My chest… it's like its on fire! I can barely even breathe! I'm sorry for putting you guys through so much trouble! I can't believe that I let my guard down that time! Damn it, I'm only 13, and I barely even began my journey! There's still so much that I still haven't done yet! What did I do to deserve this? All I wanted to do was lead a normal life as a coordinator! I never wanted it to end like this! Hell, I didn't even get to be 14 years old yet! I don't want to die, not now!" Tears began falling from her eyes, she looked so stressed. Ash could tell that she was beginning to panic.

"Dawn, you'll be ok! Brock and I will take care of you! We'll stay with you until the end!" Ash said gently and reassuringly.

Dawn gave a weak smile, breathing hard and glad that her friends were here for her. "Thanks, guys, I'm sorry for putting you through so much trouble…" Soon, the strain from the poison grew so great, that she passed out.

Ash smiled, though he was extremely worried about Dawn. This was a situation that neither of them had any experience in! She was in terrible condition and there was no one near by to help her out. And the next city was miles away! Though maybe they can go back to the last city, it wasn't that far away. Though Dawn was in no condition to travel! He looked troubled, what could they do?

Chimchar shamefully walked toward Ash. It was its fault for being so weak! If it had been stronger, then maybe they wouldn't be in this situation!

Ash smiled gently at his Pokemon. "It's ok, Chimchar, you did your best! Don't worry, Dawn'll be fine." Chimchar smiled softly, and returned to its ball. Then Ash softly added. "At least I hope she will be." He then turned to Brock.

"Can you do anything about this?" He asked. Brock shook his head.

"Poisoning on Pokemon is one thing, but on a normal person, I know nothing!" Brock said grimly. Ash sighed hopelessly. He was hoping that Brock would think of a way out of this.

"Maybe I can be of assistance…" A mysterious voice said. Dawn's tried to open her eyes, but they once again came out as slits.

'It's that guy I met at the Pokemon Contest!' Dawn thought weakly, 'He wants to help me out?'

The figure sent out a Toxicroak and a Floatzel. Brock's Croagunk came out of its ball, glaring at it angrily, ready to fight. Toxicroak simply smiled gently. Croagunk flinched, but then sat down, its head turning the other way and its cheeks swelling up and down. Ash could tell that the Toxicroak was an extremely gentle and well-trained Pokemon. Other Toxicroaks would normally glare at Croagunk grudgingly and fight with him, but this one simply smiled and remained calm.

"Toxicroak, I need you to suck out as much Poison as you can! Floatzel, wash the wound with your Water Gun! Be gentle though!" The figure said gently. Toxicroak and Floatzel both nodded. Floatzel shot a gentle stream of water at the wound. Lucas then dried her shoulder with a towel. After finishing that, he gestured Toxicroak to come over.

Toxicroak inserted its barbs into Dawn's wound. It then began sucking the poison out of Dawn's body. Dawn's body began to become warmer, but not by much. Dawn became relieved as the burning began to fade. Soon Toxicroak's sacs were full. It removed its barbs and sat back, exhausted.

The cloaked mystery person smiled, he patted both Floatzel and Toxicroak for their good work and returned them into their Pokeballs. He then took out an Antidote and a Super Potion, and gave a few quick sprays from both and slapped a band-aid on the wound. He then got a cold, wet paper towel and placed it on her forehead that was wetted by his Floatzel. Dawn smiled weakly in gratitude. But why was he helping her? She was an absolute stranger to him!

"There! Good as new!" He said cheerily. "She's not fully cured. Damn, this poison is a lot worse than I thought! I suggest you take her to a Pokemon Center ASAP!" Ash and Brock blinked in astonishment. This person obviously knew a lot about poison! And he did it so calmly too!

The figure smiled. "I'm glad that I was a big help for you guys, now I have to go somewhere! But I'll be back." He sent a Staraptor out of its ball. Dawn's eyes widened. Because of the treatment she was given, she could fully see again, and she noticed the 'X' shaped scar on Staraptor's left cheek.

"Lu…cas? Big…brother? Is that you?" Dawn asked weakly, "What are you doing here?"

The mysterious person, or as Dawn said, Lucas, paused. He lifted his hood, smiling and revealing a young and quite attractive looking boy with messy blue hair (Blue, brown, black, whatever! In my story, he has blue hair, ok?). "Hey, Dawn! Long time no see, huh?"

**BAHAHAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU THAT THERE WOULD BE A SURPRISE!! I SURPRISED YOU DIDN'T I HUH HUH HUH HUH? –Gets hit on the head with a fan by Vim for being so annoying.-**

**Me: Owie… -Rubs bump on my head-**

**Vim (She betas my stories, just so you know. She's not like this, usually, but it's just for comical relief XD. She's actually really awesome XDXDXDXD so dun hate her XDXDXDXD. ): SHUT IT, FOOL!! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!**

**Me: -Pouts- That doesn't give you the right to hit me!**

**Vim: Oh, yes it does!! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –begins hitting/slashing me with her bankai sword.-**

**Me: AH!! SOMEBODY HELP ME! –everyone stares at me, amused as I get beaten up- –After Vim leaves, I have become nothing more than a blob of flesh- Thanks a lot for the support guys… I write all these awesome stories and this is how you thank me? **

**-Miraculously turns back to normal (being author rocks XDXDXD you can bend the rules of reality!) - Ok, so anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And just hope that Dawn'll get better. I made it really interesting now huh?**

**Anyways, I made Lucas Dawn's brother because they kind of look alike, right? And also I didn't want to kill the Fortuneshipping. I'm already going to do that for Targeted, another Ikari fanfic I'm gonna do XDXDXDXDXDXD. In this story, he's around 15, two years older than Dawn. As for Hunter J… I don't really care how old she is XDXDXDXDXD.**

**Jeez, I'm pretty busy! Four stories to do! But I'm on a roll though XDXDXDXD.**

**Anyways, please review! I'm really sorry for the short chapters. It's just that it's going to be a really short story! Though I hope you guys think that the sequel's better than the prequel! I personally like this story a lot better XDXDXD. Reviewers get a nice, steamy bowl of Ramen! (Huzzah for Ramen XDXDXD)**

**Honou**


	4. A Nightmare Come True

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, even if it pains me so T

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, even if it pains me so T.T.**

**Hey guys! New chapter, hooray! I know, I have been updating a lot faster, even though I get barely any reviews. It's just that I really liked this story so much that I just can't resist the urge to update fast…**

**Anyways, this is going to be a really sad chapter! I'm about to cry just writing it!**

**Ok, enjoy! XDXDXDXD**

**Warning: This chapter is so sad, that I'm crying just thinking about it! It also has extreme OOCness and the end of this chapter will make you hate me for life! Viewer's discretion advised!**

**Chapter 4: A Nightmare Come True**

Ash looked puzzled. "Big brother? You had an older brother? Why did you never mention him?" He said, confused.

Lucas smiled. "Dawn just never mentions me because I left her a long time ago. But I'm still her blood brother!" He then stared at the floor sadly. "If it wasn't for my assistant work, I would've had more time to be with her!"

Ash blinked. "Assistant work?"

Dawn smiled weakly. "Lucas is Professor Rowan's assistant. Though he never really comes to the lab much. He's too into discovering new Pokemon and traveling to new places. I never thought that I would see him here though!"

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, my life-long dream is to discover new places and find new Pokemon! By the way, how did you get in such a terrible condition anyways? Your friends should've been there to protect you!"

Dawn smiled weakly. "It was because I was trying to look for someone by myself, but then I got ambushed. I still feel really stupid for getting caught like that!"

Lucas smiled. "It's ok Dawn, everyone makes mistakes. You just have to learn from them! Don't worry, you'll get through this!"

Dawn smiled weakly. She was about to speak again, but winced in pain and clutched her chest. The burning was starting again!

Lucas kneeled gently to his sister's side. "I suggest that you don't talk until you get to a Pokemon Center!" He said gently. Dawn weakly nodded and closed her eyes to rest. Lucas smiled and hopped on his Staraptor. "I'll go get Nurse Joy! She'll get you to the emergency room as quick as possible! By the way, which Pokemon poisoned her? I just want to know how bad it is."

Ash stared at Dawn as she tried to sleep peacefully, struggling to fight her poison. "She was attacked by a Drapion that used Poison Fang…" Lucas' eyes widened. He narrowed his eyes hopelessly at Dawn, his face paled and looking grim. He bit his lips.

"Drapion's poison is one of the most fatal in Sinnoh!" Lucas said darkly. "I've never seen anyone survive it alive. Even weakened like this, it's extremely fatal! What's worse is even though it's extremely deadly, it's also extremely slow, making the affected person suffer a slow and painful experience. However, even though Dawn probably has a few hours left, and that time will be used to treat her! But, there's still the fact that it's a Poison Fang attack and that makes the matter worse. Then there's the fact that I've never seen any real anti-poison available!"

Ash's eyes widened, he gasped in horror. Then Lucas hurriedly prepared to take flight to the Pokemon Center, but a weak voice stopped him.

"Lu… cas… wait…" Dawn mumbled weakly, her eyes opened slightly. "Ash's Staravia can get Nurse Joy, there's… something else I need you to do!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Paul hadn't traveled in days. He couldn't even think about training. He just sat there, thinking about what he had said to a certain blue-haired girl and what he had done to her.

'What have I done? How could I be so stupid?' Paul thought, 'I just put the one girl that I loved in great danger! Who knows what'll happen to her? She could probably even be dead now! Damn it! How could I be so stupid to miss her contest? Maybe I should have just told her in the beginning…' Paul sat there in guilt, until a Hawk Pokemon landed somewhere near him. A boy with short, messy blue (Blue, black, brown, whatever, I dun care) hair hopped off of it. It was Lucas!

"Your name is Paul right?" Lucas asked calmly. Paul blinked in confusion, but nodded. Lucas' eyes narrowed, "Ok, I need you to come with me!"

Paul shrugged, and rode on his Torterra. And the two began walking. After a few minutes, his Torterra began to show signs of tiredness. Lucas narrowed his eyes. He told his Staraptor to stop for a bit. The Hawk Pokemon nodded and flew gently to the floor. Lucas then and hopped off of his Staraptor and then began studying his Torterra quickly. Paul glared at him.

"What is it? Aren't we in a hurry?" He said harshly, "And what are you doing with my Torterra?"

"I can tell that you train your Pokemon abusively!" Lucas said in a calm, cool voice after taking a good look at Torterra. "The fact that your Torterra has such little stamina proves that!"

"Stamina? Torterra has plenty of stamina. Besides, my training makes him grow stronger!" Paul said, void of any emotion. Lucas chuckled.

"We'll see about that!" Lucas said seriously. "Let's have a quick battle, here and now!" Paul instantly agreed. This would be great training anyways.

"Electabuzz, stand by!" Paul shouted.

Lucas smiled. "I'll stick with Staraptor! And I'll win in one hit!" Paul raised his eyebrow. A Flying against a Thunder type? In one hit? Was he insane?

"I'll have the first attack!" Paul said. "Electabuzz, Thunder!" Paul ordered.

"Dodge and use Close Combat!" Lucas ordered calmly. The Flying type easily dodged the Thunder attack and started beating Electabuzz with vicious strikes from its body. The Thunder Pokemon fainted instantly from the intense blows. Staraptor flew to the ground. Lucas smiled and petted his Staraptor for its good work. Paul's eyes widened. He lost so easily. He also noticed that Electabuzz was a lot slower than usual.

"Now do you see?" Lucas said, narrowing his eyes. "What you think is training is actually the opposite! You're actually weakening your Pokemon by giving them too much strain! And it's that strain that is completely lowering their stamina and their self-esteem!"

Paul's eyes widened in shock. This person seemed to know so much! And he was so powerful too! "Who are you, and how do you know so much? How are you so strong?"

Lucas gave a small smile. "Name's Lucas, Rowan's assistant! Also Dawn's older brother." Paul's eyes widened. Dawn had a brother? Why didn't she ever mention him? "And it's as your rival keeps on telling you, if you care for your Pokemon and give them a chance, they can grow to be strong!"

"But what do you need from me?" Paul asked. "Did you follow me just to expect me to change my way of training?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, I'm here because my sister is in critical condition!" Paul's eyes widened, so Dawn was in danger! "And she wants you to be there for her! She obviously missed you a lot!" Paul's eyes widened once more in shock, but then narrowed coldly. He stared at the floor.

"Why would she want me to be there for her?" Paul asked harshly, "She obviously hates me now, after what I did to-" Before Paul could finish, Lucas punched him hard in the cheek. Paul fell to the floor, rubbing his throbbing cheek. He looked up at Lucas in an irritated matter. Lucas may look as skinny as a stick, but he packed a powerful punch. Lucas still looked calm and cool as usual, but his eyes had a hint of rage in them.

"Baka! Open your eyes and face the facts! Can't you tell that Dawn's still deeply in love with you? Hell, she needs you more than anything right now!" Lucas yelled, finally snapping. He then returned to his calm, cool voice, crossing his arms. "I was able to tell when she told me to go search for you! She also told me before she was attacked, that she went to go looking for you because she missed you so much!"

**Flashback**

_Lucas turned his head around. Ash had already sent out Staravia and he and Brock already left to notify Nurse Joy. "What is it, Dawn, what is it you want me to do?" He asked gently._

_Dawn weakly handed him a picture, slightly blushing. "Please… find this person! His name is… Paul… and he's the one who I was looking for before I was attacked! I miss him so much! Please, when you find him, take him to the Pokemon Center that I'm going to be in!" Lucas nodded. He had already noticed how much she loved him. _

_Dawn smiled at Lucas. "Thanks for everything, brother! I'll try my best to get through this! By the way, what's with the cloak?"_

"_Oh, yeah, forgot about that." Lucas said, laughing and smiling gently. "The cloak was for a disguise. I'm taking a temporary break from assistant work. And I heard that you were entering a contest, so I decided to go and watch it from afar! But being Rowan's assistant is quite the hassle considering there are so many fans of Rowan's work. So I decided to wear a disguise."_

_Dawn smiled weakly. "Your disguises still suck as usual." Lucas chuckled gently and smiled, stroking her hair reassuringly._

"_I saw your appeals and your contest battle!" Lucas said gently. "You improved a lot!"_

_Dawn smiled. "Thanks, brother! That was really nice of you! And thanks a lot for helping me and being there for me when I needed you! The pain is still terrible, but I feel a bit better now! No need to worry, I'll get through this!" Lucas smiled gently. Then the ambulance finally came. _

_Dawn was then carried into a stretcher and an oxygen mask was placed over her mouth. Lucas watched sadly as his sister was carried away, Ash and Brock following. Brock was trying his best not to flirt with Nurse Joy because this was a serious situation._

"_When you say no need to worry is when I worry the most!" Lucas said softly, then he turned around and flew off on his Staraptor._

**Flashback End**

Paul's eyes widened in shock. Dawn actually was still in love with him? Even after all he did to her? Lucas smirked.

"If you want to see her; then keep on heading straight, you'll be in a town. Go to the Pokemon Center, Dawn's room should be there somewhere." Lucas said. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"You're not coming?" Paul asked. Lucas smiled.

"As much as I want to go and be there for her, there's something else I have to do! Oh, and by the way," Lucas turned to Paul and glared at him coldly "If you ever hurt Dawn ever again, I swear, I'll make sure that you regret the day you ever met me!" Paul nodded. He could tell by Lucas' eyes that he was dead serious. Lucas smirked, and the two went their separate ways.

**Pokemon Center: Dawn's Room **

**(Warning: This scene is really kawaii X3, but also really sad too T.T)**

Dawn had been in the hospital room for several minutes, and Paul still hasn't come. The poison was terrible, and was still getting worse! She felt like she was about to puke! Lucas definitely wasn't kidding! Even though it was weakened, her body felt like it was burning like a never ending flame, and her pale face was glistening with sweat. Her fever was getting worse. An oxygen mask covered her mouth and she was wired onto various machines. Her black tank top and pink miniskirt were replaced with blue hospital robes. Her white hat with a pink Pokeball logo rested next to her. She was waiting for a certain violet-haired trainer, but was about to lose hope on the matter. She smiled sadly.

'I guess… Paul couldn't make it after all!' Dawn thought, breathing hard over the oxygen mask that covered her face. 'I was hoping to see him one last time, but I have no regrets now. After all, I can't have everything I want in life!' At this, Dawn began to close her eyes, ready to plunge into eternal darkness and letting the poison consume her. As she began to pass out, memories of her journey flowed through her mind, starting with when she first met Paul at Rowan's lab. Then her memories changed to the Oreburgh Gym, where she got mad and nearly ripped him apart for not remembering her name… and where she first fell in love with him. Finally, a tear fell from her eyes as she remembered the incident with Team Rocket, where Paul nearly made the biggest mistake of his life… and where she and Paul got together for the first time.

"Dawn! I'm here for you! Please don't pass out now!" A familiar voice said. Dawn's eyes shot open, the memory flow ending.

"Paul?" She muttered weakly. She turned her head and found Paul next to her, holding her pale, ice cold hands tightly. He was… crying?

"Dawn, I never meant to say the things I said to you!" Paul muttered under his tears. It pained him greatly seeing Dawn hospitalized and weak, even though she still looked so beautiful and innocent, despite the terrible poison. "You're never a waste of time for me! And your Pokemon aren't weak! Sure they may be cutesy, but they're strong, well-trained Pokemon that are cared for better then I ever can!"

Dawn's eyes narrowed at him. Even though he was calling her by her real name, which was rare, she still felt anger for a certain reason. "Then why'd you miss my contest? Huh? You used to always come to my contests!" She muttered in a soft, weak voice, her eyes flashing angrily at the memory of Paul training instead of watching her contest like he usually does.

"It was because for the past few nights, I've been having terrible nightmares about your death!" Paul muttered. "It was a nightmare that that I hoped would never come true, and I couldn't bring myself to face you because it was too painful for me to imagine you the way you were in my nightmare! I never told you anything because I didn't want to cause you any worry! But now I realize that I had made the biggest mistake of my life… and that was leaving you! Damn it, Dawn, please don't die on me, I love you so much!"

Dawn smiled back at him weakly. She felt really guilty. She didn't know that Paul was dealing with so much stress. He was only worried about her… what a relief! Her voice now sounded weak and slow from the strain the poison had on her.

"I… love you… too… Paul…" Dawn said weakly with the weak smile on her face. She was barely even breathing!

"I met up with your brother!" Paul said softly. "He told me that my way of training my Pokemon was the wrong way! I was actually weakening them and lowering their stamina and self-esteem! I now realize what Ash had been trying to tell me since I first became his rival! I promise that I'll change for the better! And when you have another contest, I'll be there, I promise!"

Dawn smiled sadly, her breathing getting harder by the minute. She seemed to breathing with difficulty. Her voice was now strained and weak. "I'm… sorry, Paul, but… there is no next time… for me… that is! It's all over for me… I'm… done for! This time… is different than last time… with Team Rocket! You… managed to… save me then, but… it's too late to save me now! Still… I'm really… glad that I could see you… for one last time! Tell everyone that… I tried my best and that… I'm sorry… and take… care of… my Pokemon for me… when this is all over…" Paul's eyes widened in horror. It couldn't be! He refused to believe that it would end like this!

"What do you mean, Dawn?" He asked frantically, "There's still time! Don't give up now! You can get through this! Damn it! Please don't die on me, not now!"

Dawn gave a weak and sad smile, her breathing now extremely heavy and irregular. Her eyes began to droop slowly with weakness. It was too late for regrets now, no matter how guilty she felt for misunderstanding him! It was all over for her, her dreams, her ambitions, everything! Everything or everyone she had ever loved or cared about, her friends (Her Pokemon and rivals count as her friends XDXDXDXDXD), her family… Paul… even Team Rocket at times, she would never get to see them again, just because of her silly misunderstanding. Everything that she had worked so hard for was all… for nothing… The poison was just too much for the young, 13 year old girl to take! However, she was glad that she could die peacefully and, even better, with Paul. That was all that mattered to her right now. Dawn lifted her head weakly and pressed her lips against Paul's cheek. She savored the moment as it would be the last time she would feel those warm cheeks on her lips, or even see him again. As soon as she parted her lips, she stared into Paul's tear-stained eyes, which were now widened in horror and shock. Tears of weakness, sadness and hopelessness fell from her ocean blue eyes as more memories of her now ending journey flowed through her mind.

"G… good… bye… Paul…" Dawn said softly and slowly as she parted her lips from his cheeks, a sad and weak smile on her face and her memory flow finally ending for good. It pained Paul greatly as she said this, but mostly… it pained herself. Her eyes were now soaked with tears, her last tears! "N… no… need… no need to… w… wo-" Before she could finish, her ocean blue eyes closed fully and her head fell limply to one side, tears still in her innocent, once ocean blue eyes. The same, sad and weak smile was on her face. Her hands fell limply by her sides. Paul couldn't feel her pulse anymore, she wasn't even breathing! His tears fell harder, holding the lifeless, blue-haired girl's cold, pale hand in guilt and sorrow. His nightmare had come true… and it was all… his fault…

**THE END T.T (JK XDXDXDXD you guys know I can't end it like this XDXDXDXD)**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SO SAD!! –blows on tissue- WHY'D DAWN HAVE TO DIE!!**

**Paul: -vein pops- You're the author, why are you asking me?**

**Me: -sweatdrops- No idea… XDXDXDXDXD**

**Paul: -rolls eyes-**

**I hope you like how I made Lucas, I know, he's completely OOC compared to how he was in Cipher's Revenge! But I liked how he came out!**

**Ah ha, Paul got owned! And he had the advantage, too XDXDXDXDXD. **

**Paul: -vein pops- Why'd you make him so strong, huh!**

**Me: Because you suck XDXDXDXDD.**

**Paul: -silence-**

**Ok, first off, I know poison can't be fatal, but extremely slow at the same time. But I had to make it slow, but fatal, at the same time in order to make the story run smoothly. So, yeah, I'm sorry if it isn't very logical. **

**Anyways, I'm really sorry for making Paul a bit OOC (Paul: A bit? You mean a lot!) But it's really hard to keep him in character, especially in an Ikarishipping fanfic! And I guess I kept him pretty in-character in the author notes! (Paul: Of course, they're author notes!)**

**And why did I put a few Japanese words in there, it was because English words sounded too weird. For those of you who don't know, baka means stupid or idiot and kawaii means cute/adorable. For those of you who do know Japanese, yeah, I know a little bit of Japanese. (I can't read it at all though XD)**

**Oh, and before you call me a sadistic, good-for-nothing character killer, I just want you to know, that I didn't want to write the ending of this chapter, but I had to, because if I didn't, I wouldn't even have a plot. And I had this idea lodged in my head for a long time, and I was dying to write a story like this. So please don't hate me! Dawn's my favorite character for Pete's sake! It pained me deeply just writing this chapter! Hell, I nearly even cried when Dawn died, and I wrote this story! T.T **

**And I know Dawn's last words were kinda… lame… but anything else I tried just wouldn't work out. That was the one of the problems I encountered in writing this story. The second problem I encountered was how I should've gotten her injured. At first, I thought of trying to get her to get drowned, but it just didn't work out for me. Then I thought of her getting a dangerous fall, but I wanted to be unique. Then I remembered J and her Drapion and so there you have it, some of the development of my story. XDXDXDXD **

**Ok, reviews will make me happy! No reviews will make me sink into depression. Final chapter will come soon! Look forward to it!**

**Honou**


	5. Miracles and Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, Dawn would be winning a lot more contests XDXDXDXDXD (Cause I lurve her XDXDXDXDXD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, Dawn would be winning a lot more contests XDXDXDXDXD (Cause I lurve her XDXDXDXDXD.)**

**This is it! The final, epic chapter of Silver Sorrow! I know, it just came and went, huh? XDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Hooray!! Honouxryuu is finally back! And I've recovered from my writer's depression. It was not from the lack of reviews, it was the fact that I made Dawn die. Ok, since you guys want more Ikarishiping, I'll give you more Ikarishipping! Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter has much clichéness, Viewer's discretion advised!**

**Chapter 5: Miracles and Rebirth**

Ash and Brock were waiting for Dawn, both were praying that she was ok. Johanna heard the new that Dawn was poisoned and rushed over as quickly as possible That was when Nurse Joy came in, her face pale and grim.

Johanna rushed to Nurse Joy. "How's my daughter? Is she ok?" Johanna asked. Nurse Joy stayed quiet. This made Johanna panic even more. "How is she? Please tell me!"

Nurse Joy looked at them sadly, biting her lips. "I'm sorry, we tried our best!" She said softly, "But she couldn't make it! I'm so sorry, but she passed away a few minutes ago! The last words she said were 'No need to worry!'"

"When you say no need to worry is when I worry the most!" Johanna sobbed, falling on her knees and covering her face with her hands. She was crying hard. Ash, who was more mature now, would normally be able to hide his tears, but this time, his tears fell hard. Brock put his hand around Ash's shoulder, his face paler than usual from the terrible news.

"Dawn was more then a friend!" Ash said softly, tears falling from his eyes. "She was like a little sister to me! And considering that my only other family is my mom, she was very special to me! What did she do to deserve this? She never did anything wrong! All she ever wanted to do was be a top coordinator like her mom! And she never even got to celebrate her 14th birthday, which was only a few days away! Why, why did it have to be now? Damn it, it's all Paul's fault! If he hadn't hurt Dawn, this never would've happened!" A stream of tears fell from Ash's face. Pikachu's ears drooped to its side, trying to comfort his friend. How would Dawn's Pokemon respond if they heard the new? He couldn't bear to see Buneary cry.

"I know, I miss her too! Our journey just won't be the same without her optimistic attitude to cheer things up!" Brock said quietly. He then raised his eyebrow, confused about what Ash had said earlier about Dawn being special. "By the way, I thought Misty was special to you."

Ash slightly blushed, tears still in his eyes. "She's special in another way…" He replied softly. Brock gave a weak smile. He had understood what Ash meant.

Johanna was still sobbing. "First my husband, and now this? What more can I lose? What'll Lucas say when he hears the news? He loves Dawn more than anything in the world! She was everything to him, even though he works as Rowan's assistant all the time! If he finds out that she couldn't pull through, he'll be crushed!" She muttered to herself softly. Ash stared at Johanna sadly. He knew how she felt. He, too, had lost his father. He was everything to him, and he still missed him dearly.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Lucas was flying on his Staraptor. That was when he felt an ominous feeling pound on his chest. He turned around with a worried expression on his face.

'I have a bad feeling that something terrible has happened…' He thought softly, 'Dawn, please be safe…' Staraptor finally landed, he has reached his destination.

"Hello, Hunter J…" Lucas said coldly, his eyes narrowed with iciness. "Your crimes end here! Only one of our Pokemon will be standing! And you're going to pay for what you did to my sister!"

Hunter J smirked sadistically and spoke sarcastically. "Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew that the Professor's assistant had a sister. Sorry, must hurt to have a loved one who's probably dead now!"

Lucas glared at her coldly, his eyes narrowed. "Enough talk! Choose your Pokemon now so I can take you down for good!"

**In other places**

From afar, Team Rocket was watching them on their balloon. As usual, they had a plan to catch Pikachu already, but when they heard of Dawn's death, they forgot about their plan and mourned over her death.

"She may have been an annoying twerp…" James said, sobbing. "But she never deserved to die! No one ever deserves to die like that!"

Meowth nodded sadly. "Yeah, I know how you feel! The poor twerp, I mean… girl, just didn't know what hit her, until it was too late! It's all that J's fault! This never would've happened if she didn't poison her. If only that purple-haired jerk had been there for her when she needed him!"

Jessie was a lot more silent than usual, staring down and covering her eyes. Usually she would just yell at them and tell them to stop moping around and would snap at them, but this time was different.

"She was the only real rival I had!" Jessie finally said softly, a small tear falling from her eyes. "Sure I had others before her, but she was the only one who I was pretty much even with in battling! My other contests just won't be the same without her!" James and Meowth nodded. The three decided that they would just watch over them today. They understood that Ash and co. probably had enough to deal with right now.

**Veilstone Pokemon Center**

Dawn's death was in the news. Unfortunately, Kenny and Zoey were also watching while taking a break from training together. After watching the news, they both broke into sorrow.

"Damn it, Dee-Dee!" Kenny sobbed, "Why'd you have to die? You were my closest friend! I never got to beat you in a contest! Hell, you didn't even get to enter the Grand Festival like you promised you would when we were kids! Contests will be so lonely without you!"

Zoey sat besides him, trying to cheer him up and paler than usual. She, too, was also affected by the terrible news, but remained silent.

Watching from afar was Reiji, Paul's older brother. He saw the news on the TV. His face paled. He knew that Paul loved Dawn more than anything in the world.

"Paul…" He said softly, "I'm so sorry…" He then left the building to tell Maylene the news.

**Back with Paul**

"_G… good… bye… Paul… N… no need… no need to w… wo-"_

Dawn's death seemed to have affected many people, but the most affected… was Paul. Her last words kept echoing in his mind. He held her cold, lifeless hand tightly. His eyes were blank and emotionless. He stared at the lifeless blue-haired girl which he had lost.

'Damn it, why'd you have to die now? What did you do to deserve this?' He asked in his head sadly. 'Then again, this is mostly my fault. Maybe if I hadn't been so cruel, maybe if I had been there when she needed me most, she would still be here with me, smiling happily. Damn it, I miss your beautiful smile more than anything in the world. I should've been the one to die, not you! What'll Lucas say when he hears that you're-! No, I can't think that she's dead yet! I refuse to believe that she's gone forever! I just can't get over her! I love her too much!'

"Please, Dawn, please come back! I miss you so much!" Paul sobbed, lifting Dawn's lifeless head. He removed the oxygen mask that was over her mouth and kissed her on the lips. As soon as he parted to catch his breath, he stared at Dawn, but her body was still lifeless. Paul broke into tears. This wasn't a dream, or some childish prank to laugh at! Dawn had passed away. She was really gone, for good this time.

'You really miss her, don't you?' A telepathic voice said softly. Paul looked around, then his eyes widened.

It was a strange, lunar Pokemon! It had a swan-like body and a pair of purple rudimentary paws and a yellow head ornament that resembled a crescent moon. It floated in through the window and gently went next to Dawn.

"Who are you? Leave Dawn alone!" Paul asked as the mysterious Pokemon grew closer to Dawn. Paul hugged Dawn's lifeless body defensively. The Pokemon smiled gently.

'Relax, I just want to help you!' Paul softened, and allowed the strange Pokemon to see Dawn. The mysterious Pokemon looked at the lifeless blue-haired girl and sighed sadly.

'Poor girl, such a fatal poison, and she's so young, too. I can see why you love her! She was such a beautiful, young girl! And she was only 13, almost 14, too!' The Pokemon telepathically said to Paul sadly while staring at the pale, lifeless girl lying on the hospital bed. 'She reminds me so much of myself! I'll tell you what. I can bring her back, but in exchange, you have to promise me that you'll never put her in danger ever again! This technique puts a lot of strain on my body!'

Paul nodded pleadingly. "I'll do anything for her! Please, bring her back!"

The Pokemon nodded. 'Very well, but first, I'll have to remove that poison!' The Pokemon's eyes glowed with blue energy. Purple liquid escaped from Dawn's mouth. It then threw the poison out the window.

'Well, that was easy, now for the hard part!' The Pokemon said cheerily as she began to dance gracefully. Strange waves began to come from her body. The waves gently surged gently throughout Dawn's lifeless body. It was the most amazing sight Paul had ever seen! Paul was holding Dawn's hand, surprised by how rapidly Dawn's body was warming up, color coming to her skin. Her pulse was returning! After a few more minutes, the technique was finished, and the mysterious Pokemon mysteriously vanished. Paul's eyes widened with relief as Dawn's beautiful ocean blue eyes slowly opened. She looked at Paul, confused.

"Paul? I'm alive? But how? I was pretty sure that I was as good as dead!" Dawn mumbled, weak and confused. She then realized that the pain and burning was gone. She could breathe normally. "What happened? The burning, the pain, it's gone! I can breathe normally again!"

Paul couldn't hold his tears, he was so relieved that Dawn was back to her normal self. "Dawn, I'm so glad that you're back!" He said, hugging her tightly.

"Paul, let go, you're choking me!" Dawn choked, tears of joy falling from her eyes. She was so happy to see him again. In the time she was dead, all she saw was pitch black. She couldn't breathe! It felt like she was suffocating. It felt so… cold and… terrifying. She was glad that she was back! Paul noticed that he was hugging her too hard, and loosened his hug. Dawn smiled happily, closing her eyes and returning his hug.

"It was a strange Pokemon, if it weren't for her, you wouldn't be here!" Paul said softly.

Dawn smiled. "I'm glad! I wasn't ready to die yet! I was so scared! I never thought I'd ever see you again!" Dawn then tried to sit up, but winced in pain. She discovered her chest heavily bandaged up. She assumed that it was from the attack in the forest. The bite mark on her neck was still throbbing. She had just noticed because when she was poisoned, she was in too much pain as it already was.

Paul smiled. "I'll go get everyone, you stay here and rest."

Dawn smiled. She closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep. The poison may have been gone, but she was exhausted from the strain it had on her.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Paul came into the waiting room. All of Dawn's friends and her mother were still mourning over Dawn's supposed death.

"Guys, something happened!" Paul said. "Dawn made a full recovery! She's back!"

Ash glared at Paul. "How? You can't just bring a person back to life just like that! It was your fault that she's gone, and now you're saying she's alive?"

"Yes, I am," Paul said, smirking. "And if you don't believe me, well, you'll just have to come and find out…" Paul led everyone to Dawn's room. Dawn was sleeping peacefully, her skin its normal color. Johanna couldn't help but smile. A tear of relief fell from her eye.

Ash and Brock were confused. "But… how?"

Paul smiled softly. "A strange Pokemon came in, if it wasn't for her, she never would be here right now!"

Johanna entered Dawn's room, tears of relief in her eyes. Dawn slowly opened her eyes.

"Mom? What're you doing here?" Dawn asked sleepily.

Johanna hugged Dawn happily. "I'm so glad you're safe! I heard that you were at a hospital and was worried, so I came over! I'm just glad that you're safe!"

Dawn smiled, hugging her back. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Mom. C'mon, it's like I say, no need to worry!"

Johanna hugged her tighter, tears of relief falling from her eyes. "When you say no need to worry is when I worry the most!" She reminded her. Dawn smiled. She was glad that everyone was so worried about her.

That was when Lucas came in, panting hard. He was a bit bruised and had a bit of dirt on him, but he appeared to be fine. Dawn looked at him puzzled.

"What happened to you?" Dawn asked.

Lucas grinned sheepishly. "Let's just say that Hunter J is a lot tougher than I thought. Though my Pokemon and I managed to pull through…" His Infernape came out of its ball, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of its head. "Anyways, I'm glad that you managed to get through the poison! I was actually beginning to get worried!"

"W… what happened to her anyways?" Dawn asked, trembling from the memory of being attacked and nearly killed by her.

Lucas sighed, still remembering the life and death battle that he had narrowly won. "She got away, I tried to stop her, but her ship came before I could do anything about it. I couldn't really do much anyways. My Pokemon were battered pretty badly anyways!"

Johanna smiled at Lucas. "Lucas, it's good to see you again. It's been two years since you left! You and Infernape have grown so much! How's the Professor doing?"

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, it has been a long time! I'm thinking about coming home for a bit. I kinda miss everyone! And the Professor is doing alright. I'm just glad that he finally gave me a day off!"

Lucas paused. "Guys, there's something I have to tell you, when I headed to the Pokemon Center, I saw a purplish figure flying off. I couldn't really see what it was, but all I know is that it looked like a swan… It interested me…"

Paul smirked. "That was a pretty good description of the Pokemon that saved Dawn's life!"

Lucas smiled. "I see… Well, I'm going to go home now! Mom, do you want to come with me?" Johanna nodded. Lucas grinned. "Ok, great! I'll come back sometime and tell you how my research went!"

Then Lucas was hopped on his Staraptor. But Johanna insisted that he wait until Dawn was well enough to travel again. Lucas simply shrugged and just stayed with his friends and told him various things he did research on and other stuff such as that.

After a few minutes of rest, talking, and relaxing, everyone waved good-bye. Johanna decided that Dawn was safe enough to go by herself and hopped on Lucas's Staraptor.

"Be safe, Dawn!" Johanna said softly. "And don't worry me like that again! I love you!"

Lucas grinned, giving Dawn a small noogie. "Yeah, I almost thought you wouldn't make it!"

Dawn smiled. "Bye mom, bye big brother! I love you both! No need to worry!" The two smiled back, and then flew off together on their Staraptor, having a long mother and son conversation.

"Bye, Lucas, come by and battle me sometime! I'd love to try fighting your Infernape!" Ash said cheerily. Lucas turned around, grinning with a thumbs-up.

Dawn, on the other hand, slapped him on the arm. "That's all you can think about, huh?"

Ash grinned sheepishly, rubbing his sore arm embarrassedly. "I think about other things too, you know?"

Paul smirked. "Yeah, you also think about your stomach, too!" He added sarcastically.

Everyone laughed, even Ash. The four hit the road. Dawn and Paul held hands as they walked together, unaware of the two figures that watched over them afar.

'Aw, they're so cute together! Don't you think so?' Asked one of the figures.

'…' The other replied. 'Cresselia, you have got to stop using your Lunar Dance! Sure it can save a life, and I know that you are fond of those two, but it puts a lot of strain on you. And if you use it too much, you know what happens!'

Cresselia laughed. 'Aw, c'mon Darkrai! Yur no fun! What's life without a little risk? Besides, who's the one who's causing nightmares all the time and making me cough up all my Lunar Wings on random travelers that need them?' Cresselia asked cheerfully. Darkrai couldn't help, but blush softly. Cresselia then added softly. 'Besides, those two remind me of us! You're the pessimistic emo, and I'm-'

'The noisy, annoying one, yeah, you have a point there!' Darkrai said sarcastically, smirking.

A vein popped on Cresselia's head and tackled him hard. 'YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T LIKE YUR GUTS!!' Cresselia said angrily. She then pouted. 'I'm not that annoying, aren't I?'

'You are, not to mention you're just as violent as well!' Darkrai said, a wide smirk on his face and rubbing his wound. 'But I guess that's what I love about you!' Cresselia blushed slightly as Darkrai gave her a small kiss on the cheeks. The two then flew off, probably to their homes, wherever they are.

**Back with Team Rocket**

Team Rocket were hugging each other in relief. All of them having tears of relief falling from their faces.

"Thank god that she's alive, even though I had no clue what happened!" Jessie said happily. "I would not want anybody to die by that Hunter J jerk!"

Meowth nodded vigorously in agreement.

James nodded with a slight blush on his cheek. Jessie looked so happy again. He didn't like seeing her sad, and now that she was back to her normal self, he was happy, too.

Even though they had no idea what happened, they were glad that Dawn was back. (Hey, even the vilest crooks have to have some sort of soft spot! And Team Rocket is one of those villains in my opinion!)

The three were apparently glad that Dawn and Paul were together again. They soon left the scene on their hot air balloon without a sound, tomorrow, they would be normal crooks again, but for today, they would let them go for now. After all, they had been through enough

**Back in Veilstone City Pokemon Center**

Kenny and Zoey heard about Dawn's miraculous recovery. They had no idea what happened, but they were glad that their friend was back.

"Dee-Dee," Kenny said, sobbing with relief, "I'm so glad that you're back!"

Zoey smiled. She was glad that Kenny was happy again. The two then left the Pokemon Center, the two training together.

In the Veilstone Gym, Maylene and Reiji also heard of Dawn's recovery. The two were relieved. Maylene cried with tears of relief. Her Lucario simply smiled reassuringly. Reiji smiled, Paul looked so happy seeing Dawn alive again. And if Paul was happy, he was happy.

**Back with Ash and co.**

Ash was training his Pokemon while Brock was cooking dinner. Dawn and Paul were sitting together again, staring at the starry night sky. Dawn's head rested on his shoulder comfortably. Paul's arm was around Dawn's neck, stroking her silky, blue hair. (KYAH! THIS SCENE WOULD BE TOO CUTE TO BE TRUE!! X3)

"The stars are so beautiful… Aren't they, Paul?" Dawn asked softly, looking into Paul's black eyes.

Paul smiled while staring into Dawn's eyes. "They are! But none of them will ever be as beautiful as you!" Dawn giggled and slightly blushed.

"Aw, c'mon Paul, you're embarrassing me!" Dawn giggled, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Paul smirked. "But it's true! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I'm glad that I'm by your side again. I love you so much!"

Dawn smiled back, giggling and blushing in embarrassment. "Thanks, Paul, and I love you, too!"

The two pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. After they parted, they stared into the beautiful night sky, wide smiles on their faces. After today's experience, Paul never left Dawn's side ever again.

**THE END XDXDXDXDXD!! (This time… I mean it… XD)**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHA I GOTCHA HUH! OF COURSE I WOULDN'T LET DAWN DIE THAT EASILY! I LOVE HER WAY TOO MUCH XDXDXDXDXDXD.**

**Vim: -mutters under breath- If you love her so much, than why don't you marry her?**

**Me: Good idea! –Takes her away from Paul and marries her- **

–**Vim sweatdrops- **

**Vim: Dude, you really didn't take me seriously, did you?**

**Me: I didn't, but now I think it's a good idea! –Vim glares at me as if I'm some sort of maniac-**

**Me: I'm just kidding, jeez! –Vim punches me in the face-**

**Vim: You don't kid around me like that! Only I can kid around like that! Not even your cousin Cedric can-kid-around-like-that! (I don't really have a cousin called Cedric, but it was so random, that I just had to write that XDXDXD For those of you who don't get where I got the idea from, watch Brawlgasm on Youtube. It's hilarious as hell!) –Vim- starts beating me up-**

**Me: Why does Vim have to be so abusive? T.T (Vim: Who you calling abusive! You're too childish! Someone needs to teach you a lesson!) **

**Heh, just because I said I'm back, doesn't mean that I forgave myself for killing Dawn in my story. In fact, I was dying to find a way to bring her back. That was the third problem I faced… Wanna know why I didn't say so last chapter… because that would've been a spoiler! XDXDXD**

**Oh yeah, and no offense Pearlshippers, but Dawn and Ash's relation is more like a brother/sister relation… But that's just what I think. XD**

**Ok, anyways, I already know that Lunar Dance can only cure a fainted Pokemon, but I thought, '**_**Hey, if Pokemon moves are a lot more effective on people, why can't Lunar Dance bring a person back to life?' **_**So if you don't like my thinking, too bad XDXDXDXD. Besides, I couldn't think of another way to bring Dawn back, so deal with it and be grateful that Dawn didn't die for good in this fic XDXDXD.**

**Urg, sorry that it kinda sucked in the ending. I kind of ran out of ideas…**

**Lol, slight Pokeshipping and CresseliaXDarkrai. Also a hint of Lagomorphshipping and Rocketshipping if you look hard enough XDXDXD.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, even though it sucked. And I'm sorry for making a lot of characters really OOC. I'll try to make them more in character in future stories.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this fic! I really enjoyed writing this it, though I wish that I could improve the fifth chapter a bit. What do you guys think?**

**Paul: This one was even cornier than the prequel…**

**Me: -pouts- I thought it was good!**

**Dawn: Yeah, I thought it was pretty cute!**

**Me: OH, THANK YOU SO MUCH, DAWN!! I LUUUUUURVE YOU!! –Tackles Dawn and hugs her affectionately- **

**-Dawn yelps meekly and blushes furiously in embarrassment as I tackle her to the floor- **

**-Paul flashes at me angrily-**

**Lucas: It was alright, I guess. Though I liked Cipher's Revenge more… and it kind of made me upset that I was Dawn's brother. -Blushes-**

**Me: Awwwwwwwww –Lucas blushes furiously- **

**-Dawn's face grows red in embarrassment-**

**-Paul snorts and looks the other direction-**

**Me: Oooooo, getting jealous are we? –Paul and Dawn slightly blush-**

**Paul: No idea what your talking about! –Looks other way-**

**Me: You know exactly what I'm talking about XDXDXD**

**Paul: -silence-**

**J: I was fine with it… I just wish you didn't make me such a sadistic pedophile…**

**Me: Sawwy! Gomen! What more can I say? XDXDXD**

**J: It's fine, just… Don't do it again, or else I'll turn you to stone… No really, I'm serious… -Gets ready to fire at me if I do something like this again-**

**Me: … Ok… -scoots 5 feet away from J-**

**Ash: Paul… nice… must get picture out of mind… going insane… Oh, and by the way, I thought it was awesome, especially the ending. Though Brock and I barely came out, which was a disappointment because I'm the main character of the show and Brock was in the show longer… –pouts-**

**Me: -sweatdrops- Sawwy… **

**Ash: Its ok, I understand that you mostly wanted to focus on the Ikarishipping! XD**

**Me: -Pumps fist in the air- Yesh!! Ikarishipping ish teh best shipping ever to happen! XDXDXDXD**

**-Paul and Dawn blush-**

**Brock: -just watched us all in amusement with no comment-**

**Vim: It was ok, but I like your upcoming Brawl story a LOT better… -Emits ominous aura-**

**Me: Thanks… I think…**

**Anyways, in my fic, Ash's dad is dead, so…yeah… The same with Dawn's.**

**No epilogue this time… I'm completely out of ideas for this story XDXDXDXD. I would do Dawn's birthday, but I don't feel like it! So… yeah…**

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this story! In my point of view, this is probably my best work yet (In my view XDXDXD.) Anyways, please review! If you don't, I don't blame you, this chapter kinda sucked XDXDXDXD. If you do review, you can guarantee that my next story will come uber fast! I'll add a huge bowl of delicious steak ramen as bonus! XDXDXDXD**

**Honou**


End file.
